Secrets from Her Past
by Tiffanyh06
Summary: This is a story about how Bella has a secret past that she never shares with Edward and doesn't plan on it either, But when her old friends comes into town for an unexpected visit, will she be forced to tell Edward the truth before its to late? 1st Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

"**Secrets from Her Past"**

Sitting in a room, watching the time go by, the clock humming tick…tock…tick…tock. Look around the room and stop to gaze at the most beautiful person of my world, my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Edward is not like any other guy I have ever met or that you have ever met in that case.

You see, Edward is a vampire, yes a vampire for those who might think I am mistaken. And as for me, I am just plain old Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella.

Edward lives with his family who areal vampires as well. His parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen; he has two brothers named Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, and two sisters named Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Before I came along all of the Cullen's had their mates except for Edward of course. He went centuries without being with anyone until I came along.

When I move to Forks, Washington, I didn't think my life would be much of anything, but Edward has made my time here an unforgettable one. He introduced me to a world that I never believed possible or even thought existed. Even though I was beyond happy in Forks, I often thought about the family and friends I left behind in Phoenix, Arizona.

My mom calling and emailing me everyday telling me what's new with her and her husband Phil. See, I decided to move to Forks with my father Charlie, so that my mom could travel with Phil. Then there were the friends I left behind in Phoenix.

My old best friend was named Shannon and her boyfriend Manny were my peoples. It use to be us against the world. Everyone has skeletons in their closets and I was one of them. My past life was not as squeaky clean as one might think.

You see, being friends with Shannon and Manny opens you up to a whole new world. They were into bad things like drugs, smoking, and drinking among other things. I admit I am not perfect. I have tried the whole smoking thing, but found out that it just wasn't for me. I did however fall into the drinking game very badly. I've done some wild things being under the influence of alcohol and I will never forget it.

This is the part of me that Edward never knew about and I promise it's something he will never find out either. Edward had the gift of reading people's mind, besides mine of course. He often tells me that he thinks he cannot read my mind because it works on a different frequency than other people's mind. For reasons like this is why I am happy that he can't read my mind, sometimes.

In a middle of a thought, I glanced down and noticed a note on my desk titled, "READ ME".

I glanced at Edward to see him smiling at me and I can feel the blood in my cheeks as I started to blush knowing that's something he enjoys seeing on my face. I picked up the note off of my desk and unfolded it.

Edward wrote, "What are you thinking about? Your facial expression looks like you are concentrating on something very severely." I laughed to myself and begin to write back, "Nothing is wrong; I just wish the bell ring so that we can go to lunch already. I am starving!"

I ended the note which was a lie. At first he looked at me with narrowed eyes and then let out a small chuckle. I think he knew that I was lying, but didn't make a big deal out of it, this time.

He quickly wrote on the note, "Well, the bell will be ringing in 5…4…3…2…1… (Ring, ring, ring)." He was right, of course not a big shocker. Edward waited for me as I gathered my books and we walked down hallway hand in hand. We made our way to the lunch room and into the lunch line.

Edward started piling his tray with one of everything that was being served. I nearly shouted at him, "Who do you think is going to eat all of that?" "Duh Bella, half is for me", he said winking at me, send chills down my spine.

We went over to the table and sat down where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were. I started pick at the salad with a fork because truly, I just wasn't hungry. I looked over to Edward to find him staring at me with narrowed eyes again, and that's when I realized that I did tell him that I was starving. I picked up a slice of pizza and started to gobble it up when all of a sudden, Edward went stiff beside me.

Jasper then spoke saying, "Edward, are you alright? I am sensing a little anger and frustration coming from you."

Edward sighed and then spoke to me, "Bella love, I know I can't read your mind, therefore I would not have had any idea about this, but with you knowing that I can't read your mind, I thought you would have at least informed me."

I looked up at Edward with confused eyes and said to him, "What the fuck are you talking about Edward?" and then took a bite of pizza and a sip of soda.

Edward let out a long sigh and pointed with his head toward the entrance of the cafeteria. I slowly looked up and saw Shannon and Manny at the cafeteria entrance, looking for me.

**That the end of my first Chapter you guys! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! Chapter 2 will be coming soon...**


	2. Chapter 2:Unexpected Visitors

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you to all of you guys who left comments on my first chapter. It is my first fan fiction. Just to let you guys know that the story will switch point of views between Bella and Edward. First chapter was all Bella and so is chapter 2. Here is Chapter 2 of Secrets from Her Past. Let me know what you think of this one as well…**

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors**

**Bella's POV:**

I was so in shock to see Shannon and Manny that I spit a combination of pizza and soda all over Rosalie. She growled and glared at me as she said, "You got food all in my hair Bella!" I looked at her shocked but can feel a little smirk coming on my face. It was nothing new that Rosalie didn't like me, so I was happy to get back in a way.

At that point I realized that she must have been thinking something bad of me because Edward let out a little growl of his own followed by a hiss. Rosalie rose from the table and rolled her eyes at me, as she immediately departed from our table. Emmett was running behind her trying to catch up.

Shannon finally spotted me and proceeded to walk toward our table. I was gently rubbing Edward's arm trying to calm him down and make him see that I had no idea about this unexpected visit. I said, "Edward please, look into my eyes and see that I am not lying. You know that I can't lie to save my life." Edward then said while stroking my hair, "Bella love, I know you are being truthful. I am just curious is all?" I looked at him with confusion in my face and turned toward Shannon and Manny.

Shannon was the playful, goofy, outspoken kind of girl and Manny was kind of quiet and mysterious. Both of them had red eyes as I noticed from a distance and I shook my head and said, "Some things never change." She started screaming my name very loudly as she half ran from the other side of the room.

Edward then leaned over and asked me, "What's wrong with them? Are they on something?" If he only knew how true his question was, but I shrugged my shoulders trying to act clueless. I thought to myself, "I thought they would have left this lifestyle alone by now, but I guess not. Shannon approached me with open arms as she kind of charged at me with a hug and I nearly fell right out of my chair until I felt cold arms around me. I turned to look and saw that of course that it was Edward and I smiled and said thanks to him. He whispered in my ear, "Anytime Miss Swan" and I couldn't help but blush at that statement.

Shannon then told me, "Sorry Bella, didn't mean to make you fall there. Good thing he caught you, and you are?" she said motioning her hand toward Edward. I said, "Oh, how rude of me, Shannon, Manny, this is my boyfriend Edward, his sister Alice, and his brother Jasper and vice versa." Everyone said there nice to meet you to each other, but everyone kept their hands to themselves.

All of a sudden Edward was at my ear again whispering in a tone so low, I knew no other human ears could hear him besides me, "I need to speak to you like right now. Alone." I looked at him with confused eyes and began to get up. I told Shannon and Manny to take our seats and that Edward and I would be right back.

Edward pulled me toward the windows of the lunch room, away from our table. "Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him. He began to speak, "Did you tell Shannon and Manny about my ability to read minds?" I quickly said, "No. Why would I do something stupid like that?" Edward said, "I am trying to read their minds to find out why they are here, but they are trying really hard not to think about something and believe me, its working." Hmm…that's weird I thought. I guess I better try and find out their purpose here. I began to walk back to the table when Edward caught my arm. He said to me, "I don't like this Bella. Something just doesn't feel right about this." At an attempt to calm him, I rubbed his face and said, "Don't worry Edward. I promise that I will find out everything." He didn't seem too convinced by my words, but began to walk with me towards the table as I pulled at his arm.

By the time we made it back to the table, I noticed that Shannon and Manny had eaten all of the food that was on my tray. "What the hell happen to my food? Shannon? Manny?" Neither one of them said anything at first, but then Manny said, "Yo we was hungry Bella. Starving should I say." "And that gave you the right to eat up my food," I said. Man was I pissed and was about to let loose on there asses until Shannon says to me, "Bella can I talk to you for a minute. Alone." "Sure," I said as we walked back to the lunch line, I stopped when I noticed that I couldn't find my wallet. I looked at Edward to find his hand stretched out toward me with money in it. I looked at him curiously because I knew that he had my wallet and he knows that I don't like accepting money from him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

Shannon and I walked toward the lunch line again when she stopped me. She started to say, "Bells, I really need to talk to you about…" she glanced at Manny who was giving her the evil eye and she immediately stopped what she was saying. I said to her, "Shannon, why are you guys here? Here we are in the middle of the school year and you act as if schools out. Then you show up here without calling, high and a little drunk and I'm not suppose to think that something is up." Shannon got upset and said to me, "You always trying to play Miss Perfect. Thinking you all that and better than everybody because you are here in Washington. Don't forget I know the person you were back in Phoenix. You and I are not that different from each other." I felt my face fill with red, but this time I was not blushing. This was pure anger and I had to unleash it quick. Jasper must have felt it too because I felt myself calming down slowly, but surely. Uhg I was so pissed but yet I wasn't. I was so annoyed when Jasper did this, but I understood this wasn't the time or place for this.

I then asked Shannon, "So what are you guys going to do because we have to ready and go to our next class. Shannon said she would wait with us and I said maybe it would best for them to go to my house. Edward agreed and I gave them the keys to my truck. Edward quickly drew them a map to get to my house and I just hope and pray that they be able to find their way. The bell rang and it was time for Biology. Before we walked off to class, I ran up to Shannon and gave her my cell phone and told her that if she needs anything or run into any problems, to just call Edward's phone. She nodded at me and I ran back to Edward where his hand was waiting for mine and we half ran to our Biology class.

We managed to slip in the class unnoticed as Mr. Varner was setting up the TV and VCR for us to watch a movie. I sighed because I knew Edward would use this as the perfect opportunity to question me about the conversation between Shannon and I at lunch. Before I knew it the lights were off and Edward had slid his chair closer to mine. Finally I said in a whisper, "Go ahead and get it out Edward. I know you got something you want to say." He spoke in his velvety voice, "Here I thought I knew everything about you Miss Swan and now I find out that you are keeping secrets from me. What is going on?"

I turned away from him and said, "Edward, nothing I care to discuss with you. EVER." I tried to quickly glance in his direction, but was mesmerized by how close he was to me. His breath showering me with his scent, his eyes staring deeply into mine and to top it off, his finger tracing my lips. When he pleaded with me like this, it was no use trying to fight it. Staring deeply into my eyes he said, "Now Bella, you know I don't like for you to keep secrets from me and you know how this is going to end, so what don't you just spit it out already." I thought to myself, I surrender, whatever you want to know, I will tell you. I hate that he has this power over me. I was about to truly give him my past life story when I heard the vibration of the phone in his pocket. I said to myself, "Yes. Saved by the ringing phone." Edward realized what was going on and I could see that he was annoyed by it. I asked him who was it calling and he said,

"Apparently it is you calling or should I say **"your friends"**." He handed me his phone and I began to speak, "Hello, Shannon? What do you want? We are still in class!" She said, "Umm…We sort of got loss and don't know where we are." "How did you do that?" I asked angrily. Shannon said it's a long story and I stopped her to tell her I don't have time to listen. I asked Shannon to tell me the name of a business by her. She gave me the name of Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store and Edward and I knew immediately where they were. I then said, "Okay, I know exactly where you are. Just stay there and Edward will be there in a minute." I looked over to see Edward's eyebrows raised up. Edward then said, "Excuse me?" I put the phone to my chest and told Edward he was going to meet them.

"Edward, with the way you drive, you will be there and back before class ends and you know it." I said knowing there was more to why I was sending him away in the first place. Edward sighed and said, "Bella, you think you are so slick, don't you? Like I don't know what you are trying to do. You just want me to go meet your friends so that I won't question you anymore." I said sarcastically, "You must be some kind of mind reader because you took the words right out of my mouth." Edward stood there for a minute shaking his head back and forth.

Then I told him, "Now go before it's too late and our class be over Edward." I looked up at him and he had this smirk on his face and before I could respond he pressed his lips against mind hard and fast. The kiss was beginning to be too much for me, my heart beating faster; I started to feel a little faint from the lack of oxygen that I was receiving. He removed his lips from mine and before I knew it, I turned around and was gasping for much needed air.

I turned back around to look at Edward only to notice that he was gone already. I sat in the dark room saying to myself as I put my right hand over my heart gasping still, "And I thought I was bad…"

**Alright guys, so that was the end of Chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think, so please, please review. I will try to have Chapter 3 as soon as I can. That one will be in Edward's POV. Thank you again for taking the time to read my story. U guys r awesome!!! Review Review Review...**


	3. Chapter 3:Edward's Encounter

**Hey everybody, I just wanted to thank you guys for your reviews. I am having sooo much fun writing this story and I am sorry that it takes me so long to update, but I have midterms to concentrate on. Anyway, enough of my talking, here is Chapter three and its in Edward's POV this time guys, so I hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you guys think about it and any opinions or suggestions you may have…**

**Chapter 3:Edward's Encounter**

**Edward's POV**

"Bella thinks she is sooo slick", I thought to myself. I was so close to getting the truth behind what she was hiding from me. Damn phone. Now she wants me to go meet up with her friends.

Bella did make an interesting point; I could meet up with them and be back before class ends.

"Two can play at that game", I thought to myself. She looked up at me and I instantly began to kiss her, moving my lips with such a passion that could set this very room on fire. I felt Bella's heart beat speed up faster and faster. Music to my ears, I thought. That made me pull her closer and kiss her more intensely.

I can tell that she was getting a little woozy. My lips slowly parted from hers and I smiled at the thought of her turning away from me gasping for air. I figured I would leave her with that to think about. I quickly was out of my seat before anyone noticed that I was gone and I heard Bella say, "And I thought I was bad."

I chuckled to myself and was running to my car when Alice's thoughts stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Edward take it easy on them. We don't even know what's going on with them yet", Alice said.

Then I said to her, "So I take it that you can't see nothing either, like me?"

Alice said, "No. Whatever they are hiding must be really bad because even I can't get a clear picture. Both Manny and Shannon's futures keep changing."

"What about Bella's future, Alice? Do you see changes in her future?"

"If it does involve Bella, then she must not be aware yet because there is nothing out of the ordinary with her", said Alice.

I told Alice, "Alright then, can you please just keep an eye on things? I have to go and rescue her friends." "Talk to you soon", Alice said to me. I got in my car and quickly started speeding down in the direction of Newton Olympic Outfitters.

Driving down the street I couldn't help but think about what Bella and Shannon were almost arguing about.

Shannon said to Bella, "_You always try to play Miss Perfect. Thinking you are all that here in Washington when you know you have a past in Phoenix. We are not that different from each other._"

I wondered to myself about the things that Bella, my Bella has done before she met me. It could not be any worse than her risking her life everyday by being with me. Whatever it is that Shannon was referring to, had Bella pissed from what I heard in Jasper thoughts.

In Jasper's thoughts, I heard him say, "Whoa, what's up with Bella? So much anger coming from her. I'd better calm her down before she goes ballistic in front of the whole cafeteria."

I had looked away from Shannon and Bella to look at Jasper who seems to be calming everyone down.

"Man this is killing me, why won't she tell me what's going on with her?" I said gripping the steering wheel.

I glanced up to the road to see that I was approaching Bella's truck. I quickly came to a slow stop as I listened to Shannon and Manny argue about whose faults it were, but I don't think it was about them being lost. I saw Manny look up at the rearview mirror seeing my approach. I got out of my car and walked to the side of the truck and I read Manny's thoughts,

"Shannon was right, we should have never come here. God, what was I thinking? How can I bring this on Bella? Stop it. Stop thinking about this. There goes Edward and I bet he didn't even want to come."

I felt myself ball my fists up, but kept my voice calm, "So you got lost huh? I asked them.

Shannon said, "Yeah, I think we might have taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"Well, I want you guys to follow me and I will take you to Bella's house."

I went and got in my car and started to drive. I knew that something was up with them and Manny just confirmed it. Sort of anyway. What have they brought upon us? Yes us, because whatever involves Bella automatically includes me as well. Lots of thoughts went through my head and this is killing me. I have to find out what Bella is hiding from me. She might not know why they are here, but she knows what they are about and that must tie in on why they are here now.

I noticed that Bella's house was coming up on the right, so I called Shannon on Bella's phone.

"Hey Shannon, we are going to keep straight and the first house on the right is Bella's house, so you guys can pull in there and go inside. I am going to keep straight back to the school, okay?" I asked.

Shannon said, "Yes I understand and thank you Edward for doing this and we will see you guys after school."

I drove by Bella's house and honked the horn and kept driving. I checked the rearview mirror to make sure they went to Bella's house and they did.

I quickly gave my Volvo the gas and hit 150mph in no time as I sped back to the school. I pulled into my usual space and noticed I had less the three minutes to get back to class and into my seat. I ran with vampire speed back to Biology and managed to slip past the teacher to my seat. The teacher then flicked on the lights. Bella turned toward me and jumped when she saw that I was back.

She said, "Damn it Edward, you could have gave me some notice letting me know you were back."

I laughed and said, "Well, I thought this would be much funnier just scaring you."

The bell rang and it was the time of day that I hated. It was when Bella and I had to part our separate ways. This last period was Spanish for me and Bella had gym with that vile Mike Newton.

Mike was one of those hopeless cases, always trying to get at Bella at every chance he got. Of course he would only do it when I wasn't around and that made me mad. As I was walking Bella to her class, she asked me,

"So Edward, what happened when you met up with Shannon and Manny?"

I lied to her perfectly when I said, "Nothing much. I just took them to your house and kept driving."

There was need for me to tell her Manny's thoughts because I wasn't even entirely clear on them myself.

"Yes! Last class of the day with Bella and the best part of it is no Cullen", Mike Newton thought as he half ran past us to the gym door.

I guess he was waiting there for Bella. I balled up my right fist and Bella looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. She turned around to see Mike at the gym door and automatically knew the reason for my behavior.

Bella began to shake her head back and forth as she touched my face with her hand. She turned to leave when I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me, stared into her eyes, and then brought my lips to hers.

After Bella started getting light headed, I pulled away from her but not letting go of her waist and said to her, "See you after class, love", and I turned and walked away with a smug grin going across my face.

**Well there you have it guys, the end of Chapter 3. Please, please guys REVIEW and tell me what you guys think. I want to know! Be looking out for Chapter 4 soon…I believe it will be back in Bella's POV, but you will have to wait and see. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4:So Close, Yet So Far

**A/N: Hey guys, I just want to say thanks to everyone who posted reviews for my story so far. I am so loving the reviews and opinions that I am receiving. The best is yet to come though. This is Chapter 4 of Secrets from Her Past. This one is in both Bella's and Edward's POV. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and ****PLEASE**** review.**

**Chapter 4: So Close, Yet So Far**

**Bella's POV**

I stood at the door of the gym room still in a daze from the way Edward just kissed me. All of a sudden, I felt tugging at my arm and I looked up to see that it was just Mike.

"Come on Bella, let's go! We are going to be late", Mike said.

I nodded my head, but had a hard time moving my legs from where Edward had left me. Into the locker room I went and put on my gym clothes.

I walked through the doors of the gym, when of course I tripped, but managed to catch myself before I fell on my face.

People looked at me and then turned away because they were probably already use to seeing me trip over nothing anyway.

Gym class seemed to past by pretty quick and when I was leaving out of the door;

Mike Newton grabbed my arm and said, "Hey Bella, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything, if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

I looked at Mike through narrowed eyes and said,

"Are you serious, Mike? You're that delusional!"

Mike then said, "What? I just thought it would be cool if you and I hung out together, just the two of us."

I sighed and said, "Look, I don't know what's going on between you and Jessica, but I know you are very aware of Edward and I being together. How do you think it's fair to him if I agree to go out with you? For the last time Mike, I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

I rolled my eyes and walked away mad as hell, leaving Mike standing there with his mouth wide open.

I walked out into the hallway stumping my feet as I ran right into Edward. I walked into him so hard that I was knocked to the ground. Man it was like hitting a brick wall.

I mumbled to myself, mouthing cursing words while attempting to push myself off the floor. I took Edward's hand unwillingly because when I looked at his face, he looked as if he was fighting back a laugh.

All of a sudden, Edward let out this huge laugh that had everyone staring at us. I snatched away from him and proceeded toward his car when I felt his cold arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to me.

I said to him, "My butt is okay, but I think my pride is what's hurt."

He smiled and said, "And why is that love?"

"It doesn't help to have your boyfriend laugh at you when you fall flat on your ass", I said.

Edward looked at me puzzled when he said,

"Ohh, you thought I was laughing because you fell? Bella love, I was laughing at how you just treated Mike Newton. See of course I was watching the whole thing through his thoughts and I was about ready to go and snap his neck until I saw how you snapped on him and thought that there was no need."

Then I said, "Well I just hope he got the picture this time."

"Only time will tell or should I say Alice" he said.

Edward gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and led me to the passenger side of the car. Before I even had my seat belt on, he was starting the car up.

As we drove down the street towards my house, there was an awkward silence in the car. I sat there staring out of the window thinking about if I should tell Edward or not.

I didn't even notice the shaking of my hands until Edward broke the silence saying, "Bella love, what's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much", I attempted to lie, but he saw right through it.

"So this is what it's come to, huh Bella? Hiding secrets and lying right to my face. This is really one of those times I wish I could read your mind", he said to me.

"Oh Edward I…I… I just can't", I said to him as he pulled into the driveway of my house.

Traitor tears ran slowly down my face and I hopped out of the car with the quickness and tried to run up to the front door when Edward caught my waist before I made it up the stairs.

He stared deeply into my eyes as if he were studying them, and looking for something when all of a sudden he went stiff in my arms.

I begin to say, "Edward, what's wr-", and Edward cut me off with his finger to my lips saying in a whisper,

"Shh! Go in the house with Shannon and Manny and wait for me. I have to check something out."

"But Edward", I tried to object and Edward said,

"Please Bella, do as I say. I will be right back."

With that being said, I went into the house as Edward had instructed to find Manny in the window and Shannon on the couch with her hands trembling.

**Edward's POV (Takes place from in the car)**

I looked at Bella with confusion as she stuttered telling me she just can't as tears started to run down her face. Man, I hate seeing Bella cry.

I pulled the car to a stop in front of Bella's house and she jumped out of the car to run in the house, but I caught her by the waist.

I was so busy looking into her eyes when Manny's thoughts finally occurred to me,

"Impossible! This is crazy. I can't believe he would follow us down here. Wait, wait, wait. Just calm down because we don't know if it was him in that car."

At that moment, I realized that someone must be following Shannon and Manny. Their secrets are starting to reveal themselves.

I tensed up my thoughts and Bella noticed because she said,

"Edward, what's wr-", but I cut her off by laying my finger to her lips. I then whispered to her,

"Shh! Go in the house with Shannon and Manny and wait for me. I have to check something out."

"But Edward", Bella tried to protest, but I stopped her and insisted she goes in the house.

Bella immediately went into the house and I quickly ran a check outside the house to see if anything was unusual. After I came up empty, I decided to run to my house quickly and talk to Alice. I was at my house and through the door in no time as I called for Alice in a low voice.

Alice appeared at in front of me and said,

"What's up Edward?" I said to her,

"Hey Alice, have you seen anything new in your visions?"

She said, "Not really".

"What do you mean not really? Either you did or you didn't," I practically yelled at her.

"Calm down Edward. I still see little bits and pieces, but one thing is always the same. I keep seeing a black car. A Monte Carlo to be exact, with tinted windows. That's the only thing I can make out of the visions", Alice said.

"I am sorry Alice, you know how I get when it comes down to Bella", I apologized.

Alice said, "Yeah we all know, but I don't like what I am not seeing."

"Alright Alice. Still keep a lookout for me. I am going back to Bella's house", I said.

Alice nodded her head and I ran out the door and was back at Bella's house within minutes. I walked in the door and Bella had a comforting arm around Shannon.

"I have to tell her", Shannon was repeating in her head. I couldn't take it anymore because the suspense was killing me.

I finally said to Shannon and Manny, "Why are you here? I know there is something you are not telling us."

Manny spoke now saying, "Edward, what's your problem? You seem to be coming at our heads since we got here and its really starting to work my nerves now",

Manny was saying as he started walking towards me. I can see in his mind how anger he is and that he was thinking of using force. I had to work hard to keep myself from laugh when I said,

"Trust me, you don't want to do anything stupid."

Manny then said, "Oh I think I do. As a matter of fact, I know I do."

With that, Manny was getting closer and closer when suddenly Bella and Shannon were between us. Bella had her hands on my chest as she said,

"You. Me. Upstairs. NOW!"

A low growl ripped from my chest as I turned and let Bella pull me up the stairs into her room. I sat on her bed looking at her as she paced the floor back and forth.

She finally looked at me with a look of disappointment when she said,

"What the hell was that about Edward? Do you mind telling me what just happened down there?"

I was shocked at her words. I can't believe she expects me to tell her what's going on, when she doesn't want tell me anything.

"Bella love, you don't expect me to tell you the reason behind my actions when you haven't told me nothing," I said with my arms crossed.

Bella let out a deep sigh and came to sit next to me on the bed. She then looked at me in the eyes and said,

"Alright Edward, here it goes."

**A/N: Alright guys, that's the end of Chapter 4. Sorry to leave you hanging, but I was really contemplating on how I was going to end this chapter. Whether to reveal the secrets or to save them, but in the end I decided to just save it for Chapter 5. Please REVIEW guys. Reviews are a great help to me and thanks for taking time to read my story. Chapter 5 is coming soon...**


	5. Chapter 5:Unraveling the Secrets

**A/N: Hey guys, I want to say thank you again to all the people who reviewed my story, added it to their favorites and added it to story alerts. Your reviews really encourage me to keep on writing this story. I also want to apologize to those of you who felt that I left you hanging at the end of Chapter 4, but it was sort of the point. In this chapter, I wanted to give you a little background on Shannon and how they came to be. Anyway, here is Chapter 5 up and running, so I hope you guys enjoy it and PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. Pretty please…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the great Stephanie Meyer's Twilight characters, but Shannon and Manny is all mine.**

**Chapter 5: Unraveling the Secrets**

**Bella's POV**

I sat there playing with my fingers knowing that Edward was patiently waiting for me to tell him everything. I remembered how he can't stand it when I didn't tell him what I was thinking because he could not read my mind. I stared at him in the eyes and sighed when I said,

"Remember when we were in the lunchroom earlier today and you asked me what was wrong with Shannon and Manny? You asked if they were on something."

I noticed Edward nodded his head from out of the side of my eyes.

"Well, you were right. Shannon and Manny were high when they came into the cafeteria. You see Edward; they smoke marijuana, like all the time from what I remember. They also sell drugs and I promise that if there is anything that they wanted to sell, they could get a hold of it with no problem.

Edward looked at me in the eyes when he said,

"And you surrounded yourself with people like this? Didn't you realize the risks that you were putting yourself in Bella?" I could tell that he was a little disappointed with me by the tone of his voice.

"Edward my love, you have to understand, Shannon was my best friend for eight years. She wasn't always like this you know. I first met her when Renee and I first moved to Phoenix, Arizona all those years ago."

"We were in the same class from 3rd grade through 8th grade. She was the coolest person I ever met and didn't have a problem with becoming my friend like other people in our class. Shannon went to church faithfully every Sunday not to mention some days throughout the week when special events were going on. She was a very bright girl who had lots of things that she wanted to do with her life. We had every class together until we got into high school. We actually attended two different high schools and that's when everything started to change."

Edward looked at me with confusion in his eyes when he said,

"So what changed Bella?"

"In high school is where Shannon met Manny and everything started to go down hill from there. One day Shannon asked me to go to Manny's house with her so she could introduce us and that's when I found out that he gets high. At first Shannon and I were trying to convince him that smoking was indeed bad for him, but he wasn't listening to us. As time went pass, Shannon slowly started falling into that same pattern. She was always this goofy person and when she got high, it just multiplied her personality. I felt like I was losing my best friend whenever I would come around them. They would often try and persuade me to smoke with them and I would always turn them down. I have to admit though, I did try it once and it had no affect on me at all."

When I said that, I looked up to meet Edward's gaze as he looked at me through narrowed eyes. I went over to Edward and put my hands on both sides of his face and said,

"You truly believe that I can do no wrong, don't you?"

He stared at me deeply in the eyes and said,

"Bella love, I know you and you don't have a bad bone in your body."

I couldn't help the tears that starting rolling down my face at the thought of Edward thinking I am some sort of angel or something. I mean everyone has his or her skeletons in the closet, so is it so hard for him to believe that I do as well. It was with that moment that I realized that revealing the truth behind my friends that I must now reveal the secret about myself. With that I walked over to my dresser, wiping the tears from my face as I opened the top drawer and pulled out a chip. I twirled the chip around on my fingers before turning back around to Edward and flipped him the chip that landed right in his hand. He looked at me and then looked at the chip, looked at me, and then looked at the chip.

He started to read off the chip saying,

"AA, 6 months of sobriety and counting." **(You guys have to excuse me because I don't know how that whole Alcoholics Anonymous thing works.) **

Edward looked at me with shock in his eyes and said my name is a whisper, "Bella?" After this moment of silence, I finally spoke saying,

"Yes Edward its true, I am an alcoholic."

**A/N: Hey guys, well that was the end of Chapter 5 and I am really anxious to see what you guys thought about it. I know it was my shortest chapter yet, but I will try my best to make the next one longer. I wasn't sure for a while about where this story was going to go, but I think I have an idea now. Next chapter will definitely reveal Bella's problems in her past about drinking and what led to it, so please just bear with me. Please review guys. You know like I know that it won't take long to say something. Trust me; I would do the same for you, if asked. If you have any questions or ideas, I would love to hear them! Please Review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bella Revealed, Part One

**A/N: Hey guys, I want to once again thank all of you guys who reviewed or added my story to your alerts. I know some of you guys were thrown at the end of Chapter 5, but that's how it went in my head, so I am sorry if you didn't get it. The inspiration for this story came from one of my life experiences. In chapter 6, I wanted you to get the understanding of what happened to Bella and what started her down that road. Without further due, here is Chapter 6 and I really hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW. I accept all types of reviews, even anonymous ones! **

**Chapter 6: Bella Revealed, Part One**

**Bella's POV**

I put my head in my hands because I couldn't believe that I just told Edward my secret. I couldn't help the feelings that were starting to build up inside of me. I looked over toward Edward and said,

"Edward, please say something. I can't stand the silence that's going on between us!" Edward stared into my eyes for a long time and looked away as if he was about to speak, but stopped himself. I then said to him,

"Edward, aren't you going to say anything?"

He finally started to speak saying,

"I can't believe what I am hearing. This is what you are hiding from me."

"Yeah. That's my big secret." I said to him in a whisper.

With that he placed his hands on both side of my face and said,

"Bella please, please tell me your story. The whole story and not just bits and pieces. I want to know everything."

My eyes met his gaze and at that point, I felt that I couldn't deny him anything that he asked for. I grabbed his hands from my face and held them within my hands and began to speak.

"The life I lived in Phoenix was not always a happy one. Sure when we first moved there, everything was going great. It was just my mom and I. Two against the world, she would always say. A couple of years later is when Phil came into our lives. My mom was happier obviously because Phil could give her something that I could not.

When I was about to enter high school is when everything started to change because at that point, my mom had married Phil. Everything was good at first, but then things just weren't the same. They started treating me as if I didn't exist. They would walk around the house and act as if I wasn't there. My mom was always canceling plans that me and her made because she wanted to go out with Phil instead."

Shannon use to always be there for me when things didn't go right for me at home. She was the much needed shoulder that I had to lean on. Things seemed to be a little better, for a while anyway. Like I was saying earlier, Shannon got a boyfriend and pretty soon was forgetting about me too. You can just imagine how that made me feel, my mom and best friend just forgot that I existed and that hurt me so much.

Tears escaped my eyes and I realized Edward had pulled me close to him and I buried my face in his chest for a moment. After that, I slowly pulled away from him, but not releasing his hand and continued to tell him the story.

"So one day Shannon calls me up, weeks after not returning any of my calls, and ask me do I want to come and hang out with her, Manny, and some more of their friends. I was so desperate to get out of my house, desperate to feel like I belonged somewhere, that I immediately said yes.

I went over to Manny's house and noticed that it was kind of like a little get together. There were card games and video games being played. I also noticed that people were smoking and there were also drinks being served."

Shannon came over to me looking like she was on cloud 9 and I just shook my head. She said to me,

"Hey Bells, there are a lot of guys here checking you out" and with that I took a look around the room and some of the guys acknowledge me with a head nod or an air kiss."

I paused because I heard a growl stirring in Edward's chest and I touched his cheek to remind him that this was before our time together.

"Anyway, I couldn't help but blush because this was something that I wasn't use to. Manny came over to us by then and put his arm on my shoulder and said,

"Bella, drink some of this, it will surely loosen you up a bit."

I put the cup to my nose and took a whiff and it smelled like fruit punch mixed with something else that I couldn't make out. I asked Manny what was in the cup and he said his homemade fruit punch. I said okay because I was kind of thirsty and with that I downed the drink.

"Hey this is really, really good. Where can I get some more of this from?"

Manny pointed at the table that was by the window and I went and poured me a bigger cup this time. I downed that one in no time too.

All of a sudden I felt something building up inside me. Ne-Yo's Closer started blasting out of the speakers and I felt the need to go and dance. I went straight to the dance floor with another cup in my hand and was dancing by myself at first. Then the next thing I know I was sandwiched in between two guys and I was grinding on the both of them. I downed another cup of punch and went wilder.

Words couldn't express how good I was feeling. I felt for the first time in a long time, that I belonged somewhere, even if it was between these two guys.

As I was there dancing, I started to get light headed and I swear the room was spinning. My stomach starting gurgling and I put my hand over my mouth as I ran looking for the nearest bathroom.

After I basically puked my guts out, I went around the house searching for Shannon and Manny. I finally spotted them in the corner kissing and touching each other something crazy.

I attempted to walk straight over to them, but couldn't help swaying from side to side and then I said,

"Hey guys, I need to get home, so I am leaving."

Manny looked at me and said,

"You're wasted. You are not driving home like this. Give me your car keys Bella!"

I told him that I was perfectly fine and that I was capable of driving myself home. Shannon then said,

"Give us the keys now Bella!"

Not really having the energy to argue, I turned around to act as if I was going through my pockets when in fact I was going through the guy who was trying to dance with me pockets. I gave Manny the keys and he went back to kissing Shannon. I figured I wouldn't have much time to waste because Shannon would notice that those were not my keys and come after me.

I ran to my car surprisingly without tripping and started the car and speeded off as I saw Shannon and Manny in the rearview mirror. I managed to make it all the way home without crashing or being pulled over by the cops and parked the car outside my house. Charlie would be furious I thought. I went inside the house and collapsed immediately on my bed.

I looked up from my daze to find Edward across the room staring out of the window. I called out his name so that he would look at me and when he did, I couldn't find any emotion on his face. There was nothing there and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I put my face in my hands and listened to Edward as he said two words, "Please continue." I took a very deep breath and continued to tell the story.

"I woke up the next morning or should I say afternoon with a headache out of this world. Lights seemed to be too bright and sounds were too loud. There was definitely something in that punch. Thank God that it was the weekend because school would not have been possible today.

I pulled myself out of bed and went to look around the house for my mom and Phil, but they were nowhere in sight. I decided to go take a shower and put on some clothes, but not before taking some Motrin for my banging headache. After the shower, I ended up in the kitchen and there was a note posted on the refrigerator and it read:

_Dear Bella,_

_Phil and I are flying to Las Vegas for the weekend to have some alone time. We figured you can fend for yourself for a weekend alone. Make sure you do your chores while we are gone._

_Renee and Phil_

That's all she had to say to me. No I love you or nothing. I decided to call Renee's cell phone, but she sent me to voicemail and that hit me right in the heart. I felt the tears forming in my eyes because once again I was alone and my mom didn't care about me anymore. With that I went into the living room and found Phil's liquor cabinet and opened it up and grabbed a bottle of Vodka and started to drink the loneliness away.

**A/N: Hey guys, I am going to end it here because I wanted to post something for you guys. I want you to tell me what you think so far. Bella is not done telling her story to Edward and she will continue in the next chapter. I hope you are getting an understanding of where she is coming from. Please, Please Review! I want to know what you guys think**. **Oh yeah guys my birthday is Saturday on April 18****th**** and I will finally be 21 and I am so excited. Nothing will make me happier for my Birthday if you guys please Review my story! PLEASE??? **


	7. Chapter 7: Bella Revealed, Part Two

**A/N: Hey guys, as always I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed or added my story to your favorites. This chapter is Bella telling Edward the rest of her story. I hope you guys enjoy this and Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters, but Shannon and Manny is all mine.**

**Chapter 7: Bella Revealed, Part Two**

**Bella's POV**

We sat in a long awkward silence before anyone of us said anything. I glanced at Edward and he was shaking his head back and forth. I managed to find my voice and asked him what is wrong.

"I guess I am in shock, knowing that you turned to alcohol to solve your problems," Edward said.

"Wow. I didn't know vampires could go into shock," I said to him.

Then he said,

"Believe me, it's a first."

"Edward, you have to understand the loneliness that I was feeling. I had no one, not really anyway. At home, things started to get worst. My mom and I started getting into these arguments like all the time. Each time I would leave the house to go hang out with Shannon and Manny because I knew that they already had a bottle waiting."

"Night after night I would come home wasted and Renee never noticed a thing because she was too caught up in what Phil was doing. Some of those nights I would party with a lot of guys whom I didn't know. That was possible because we all had gotten fake I.D's so we were able to get in the club."

"What can I say? I was feeling like I was having the time of my life when I was drunk. School became irrelevant. I went some days, but most days I was too hung over to grace the school with my presence."

Edward spoke then saying,

"What changed? What made you finally believe that you need help?"

I sighed and begin to speak,

"One day the school ended up calling my house telling my mom that my grades have been slipping and not to mention the fact that I was missing too many days out of school. I was out with Shannon and Manny once again when my mother kept calling my cell phone. I just ignored the call every time until I eventually turned it off all together."

Later that night I finally went home around midnight, which was kind of early for me and I was slightly buzzed. When I came through the door, and was heading for the stairs, the lights in the living room came on. I went into the living room to find my mother there with a pissed look on her face. She finally spoke through clenched teeth saying,

"Bella, it is after midnight. Where have you been?"

I said to her that I was hanging out with my friends. Then she said,

"I have been calling you all day. Your school called and said that you have been missing a lot of school and your grades are slipping. What do you have to say for yourself Bella?"

I said to her in a cold voice,

"What does it matter to you? Don't act like all of sudden you care about what I do. All these months, you act as if I don't exist. You and I are always arguing like we are cats and dogs or something. What happen to it being two against the world mom? Well, I guess that consists of you and Phil now so why bother caring about what I do?"

With that I ran up to my room and grabbed my stash of Vodka and chugged it down. This was pretty much a routine by now. We fight and say our words to one another, I storm off to my room and drink the night away, and Renee would usually go to Phil, only tonight was different. I didn't expect her to burst in the door and find a Vodka bottle to my lips.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what are you doing with that Vodka bottle?" she said to me.

"What does it look like Renee?" I said to her.

She looked around my room and saw empty bottles in my garbage can and freaked out. She came over to me and snatched the bottle from my hands.

I said to her with tears running down my face,

"Give it back to me Renee".

I tried to take the bottle away from her, but she decided to toss it out the window. I was so desperate for that drink that I actually tried to jump out the window after it, but Renee grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. I was fighting against her grasp wanting to go and get the drink, when I realized what I really wanted was my mom to hold me like she was doing. I began to hug her back and sobbed on her shoulder forever from what it seemed like.

She finally said to me,

"Bella I am so sorry. I never knew you felt this way. I didn't know you turned to alcohol to get away from your problems rather than just face me. As your mother, I should have seen this right away. We will get you some help, okay baby?"

I spoke now to my mother saying,

"I can't let you take all the blame. I should have come to you and told you how I was feeling. I was just too mad and frustrated I guess."

I looked up to my mom with tears in my eyes and said,

"Mom? I really need your help."

Renee started crying and said,

"We will get you some help first thing tomorrow."

The next day Renee called the guidance counselor at my school and asked her if she knew of anything or anybody who could help me. The counselor gave her a few numbers to call and before I knew it I had somewhere to go. It was a group called A.A, which stands for Alcoholics Anonymous and it, actually consisted of kids around my age. I realized that I wasn't the only kid who turned to alcohol to escape their problems. Things were starting to change for the better.

My moms acknowledge me more and things kind of were returning back to normal. I must admit that was doing so well. I ended up having two slip ups though. It's no surprise that those slip ups happened when I was around Shannon and Manny and that was when I made my decision to rid myself of temptation. I decided that I should move to Forks with Charlie so that I could be in a different environment. Of course Renee didn't want me to go but she knew it was best for me.

Charlie didn't give me grief about the whole thing because he doesn't like drama and I think he didn't want me to breakdown on him. When I moved to Forks, Charlie and I found a group that meets in Port Angeles and I started attending meetings there and thats it. So that's the whole story Edward. I looked out the corner of my eye and Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose.

He spoke saying,

"You were going to these meetings and how is it that I had no knowledge of this?"

"I attended the meetings while you were hunting with your family and it was a quick decision to make because I didn't want Alice to see what I was up to", I said to him.

"Being with you Edward has truly done me justice. I have been so happy with you that I haven't thought about drinking and that's a great thing…At least it was until…" I trailed off.

Before I knew it, Edward had both hands on either side of my face and said, "Until love?"

I then said in a whisper, "Until Shannon and Manny came back into my life. I know something is not right."

When I looked into his eyes I noticed that they were black as night and he had deep purple circles surrounding his eyes.

I glared at him as I said, "You need to hunt Edward. I will be fine, just please go and take care of yourself."

"You can't possibly think that I will just leave you here with them, do you? After the story you just told me, I'm not leaving you here with them."

I pleaded with him saying, "Edward go hunting with Alice, I will be fine. Please?"

I knew he would give in to that so he pulled out his cell phone and called Alice. He talked so quick to her on the phone that I barely caught any of it, but I did catch it when Edward told her that he would be there in a minute.

At that moment he pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my hair, then my forehead, and finally planted one on my lips. I started feeling lightheaded and I think he noticed because his lips were gone all too fast. With that, we walked down the stairs and saw that Manny was asleep on the couch and Shannon was staring out the window. She didn't even look up at us. Edward was leaving out the door when he turned to me and put his hand to my cheek saying,

"Please be safe and I hope you are prepared to listen now."

I looked at him puzzled because I didn't know what he was talking about and he noticed my confused expression.

"She is ready to talk to you now love. She doesn't have Manny holding her back since he is sleeping. If there is any problem, please call me Bella. I won't be far and neither will my family. I love you Bella,"

was the last thing he said before he disappeared into the darkness.

All I could do is whisper I love you too into the darkness and I knew that if he didn't hear anything else he heard that.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. The next chapter Shannon spills it all. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret's Out

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the feedback on Chapter 7. It took** **me a while with Ch 8 because of Writers Block and not to mention my Internet being down. The story is about to get more interesting as the Chapters come. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Here's Chapter 8, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: The Secret's Out**

**Bella's POV**

I finally was able to move from the front door when Edward left. It's amazing how different I feel, getting that off my chest. I don't know why I didn't tell Edward sooner. I walked back into the living room and saw that Shannon was still staring out the window. I tapped her on the shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her skin. The look in her eyes was the most horrifying look I have ever seen on any person's face.

She looked me in the eyes and said,

"Bella, I have something to tell you."

**Shannon's POV**

Bella damn near scared me to death. What can I expect though? I have been staring into the darkness for quite some time now feeling like there is someone watching me, watching us. I know I can't put this off any longer. It's now or never.

"Bella, I have something to tell you."

She looked me in my eyes as she asked,

"What wrong Shannon? I am here for you and I am ready to listen."

I asked her if we could go to her room and talk because I didn't want to say this in front of Manny, even though he is sleeping. She led me upstairs to her room where I think I heard her mumble something about just being up here for like forever. We walked into her room and Bella sat on her bed and I immediately walked to the window.

Bella spoke first saying,

"So Shannon, what's going on?"

Not wanting to jump right into the story, I asked,

"Where's Edward?"

"Edward had to go do something with his family, but he will be back. Now I know that you are trying to stall Shannon, so just get on with it."

I sighed and began to tell the story.

"So you remember the things that Manny and I were into like partying, drugs, and hustling. At first we kind of let go of that lifestyle for a while, but the feeling of our empty pockets quickly brought us back to it. Each day Manny would go out selling his product to all of the loyal customers that he had and I would keep up with the money. There was this guy named Jimmy and his girlfriend Linda that we were selling for and we had to give them the payment for selling their product, which was about $600. That left us with $400 for all of our hard work."

"We were feeling real good about ourselves because we had money in our pockets now. We decided that we were going to go to IHOP **(International House of Pancakes)** to get something to eat. Of course you know that we still don't have a car yet, so we were taking the bus. As we waited on the bus we noticed that a black Monte Carlo kept circling around the block. There was only one guy we knew that had that type of car with tinted windows, and he went by the name of Black.

Manny and I were looking at each other in confusion because we couldn't figure out why he was following us around." We finally got on the bus and before I knew it we were at IHOP. We sat down and ordered some appetizers first along with some drinks. Manny was sitting with his back against the window, so he didn't notice when Black was at the window motioning for him to come outside. Manny looked at me to notice that I was gazing past him, so he turned and finally saw what I was looking at. He saw Black at the window and got up to so see what he wanted. I looked around the restaurant and everyone staring at me and all I could do is my head down in shame."

I looked at Bella and she looked as if she was speechless and could not form words. Then again it doesn't take much to rattle her chain.

Bella said, "So, what did he want? Why was he basically stalking you?"

Manny came back to the table and had this confused look on his face. I asked him what was the problem and he said,

"Black said that Jimmy and Linda was working for him and that they owed him $200 more and that we have the money."

I was taken back by this newfound information. So I asked Manny what did he tell Black and he said that he told him that we gave Jimmy the money that owed him and whatever money they owed Black was not our problem. We sat there in silence at first until the waiter brought our chicken tenders. We were both eating on the appetizers when I noticed that Black was back at the window and this time Jimmy was with him. Manny proceeded to go out the door again and I was left with the staring again.

Looking through the window, it seemed as if the argument was heating up. The waiter nearly scared me when he came back with our food. He asked me who ordered the Philly Cheese steak and I told him to put it across the table. He sat my pigs in a blanket right in front of me and asked,

"Excuse me, are you alright? You seem a bit jumpy."

I told him I was fine, I was just a little cold and with that he walked away and Manny came back in. Manny had this confused look on his face, so I waited for him to speak. He didn't speak at first, but instead he started eating on his food. Finally I asked him in a whisper what happened and he spoke saying,

"Jimmy lied on us and said that we didn't give him all of the money and that's why they couldn't give Black of his money. I told Jimmy that we gave him what he asked from us and kept the rest of the money from the sale. Then Black was saying how he know that he better get his money from somebody or there will be consequences.

I started walking away from them back into the restaurant when I turned to look over my shoulder and said that was between the two them and has nothing to do with us. That's when I came back in here with you."

I sat there with wide eyes because I finally realized that it was not going to be over. I realized that it was not safe. Bella, I was so scared that I could not eat my food. I couldn't even touch it. We got a box to put my food in and paid for our meal and left IHOP. When we left the restaurant, we decided to go back to Manny's house and that's when he came to a conclusion. Manny spoke saying,

"We need to leave Arizona for a while."

I looked at him and said,

"How could we drop everything and just leave like that? Besides, where would we go anyway?"

Manny said,

"We need to go somewhere no one would think to find us. Somewhere no one would think we would go. What is the name of the place where Bella stays now?"

"She leaves in Forks, Washington. Why do you ask, I said to him.

He said, "I asked because that would be the perfect place to go. I can bet you that no one has ever heard of that place."

"I don't know about that Manny. If something was to happen, I wouldn't want Bella to be involved," I said to Manny.

Manny said walking over to me, "Trust me babe, they will not find us there. I am thinking on the safe side here. We will go and visit Bella for a couple a days and everything will be cool when we get back."

"If you say so Manny, I trust you. With that we called and booked a flight to Washington and here we are. So that's everything that has been going on."

I sat there waiting for a response from Bella when pain struck my face hard and fast. "You Bitch" was the last words I heard before the ringing sounded in my ears.

**A/N: Hey guys, that's the end of Chapter 8. Now the other BIG secret has been revealed and you see how Bella has taken it. She slapped Shannon and I was saying to myself that is so not Bella, but hey that's how she was feeling in my story. I wasn't going to stop it here, but something told me to save the rest for Chapter 9 so I did. The story is about to get even more interesting and the next chapter, the mysterious Black shall make an appearance. (Hopefully) Please guys, just do me a favor and PLEASE REVIEW. Even if it's as simple as Great or Cool chapter, I mean at least that's something. Reviews r all I am asking for.**


	9. Author's Note, Sorry guys!

**Hey guys, sorry this is not Chapter 9. I have not forgotten about it. I wanted to tell you guys that I posted a new story called Looks Can Be Deceiving and I wanted to know if you **

**guys can check out for me and tell me what you think about it. I promise that Chapter 9 will be up sometime this week coming up. Please do not hate me. Love you guys!!! Check out the story.**


	10. Chapter 9: Oh No They Didn't

**A/N:** **Hey guys, I told you that I was going to get this chapter out this week. I don't know if I am really feeling it though. I know you guys will tell me the truth whether you like it or not. I think its good, but I don't know. Thanks for reading my story guys. I really do appreciate what you guys tell me. If you guys don't mind, I want you to check out my new story Looks Can Be Deceiving and let me know what you think about it. The next chapter will be up sooner than you think. Thanks guys and please REVIEW.**

**Chapter 9: Oh No They Didn't **

**Bella POV**

Listening to Shannon tell the story was pissing me off. I cannot believe they would be so selfish as to bring me into this. For all I knew, everyone I loved was in danger by this. Angela and the rest of my friends, the love of my existence Edward and his loving family, which of course they don't need protection, and lastly Charlie. Sweet innocent Charlie.

The anger started to build even more inside me as I thought of these things and before I knew it I called Shannon a bitch and slapped her silly. Oh wow, I just slapped my ex best friend. Well she deserved it, putting the people I love in this danger. She was quiet for a long time.

She then looked me in the eye and said, "I am so sorry Bella."

I don't think I ever seen her cry before, but there she was.

I asked her, "Why come here? You put the people I love in danger and now there is this guy here possibly stalking you over some money that you don't even owe him. I mean I knew something was up, but I never thought it was something like this."

I need to call Edward was all I said before I ran out my bedroom door. I was running down the stairs when of course I slipped, but caught myself before I fell on my face.

By this time Manny was awake and he said to me, "Where's the fire Bella?"

I walked right past him and started looking for my phone, but I was having no luck. "Where did I put it", I asked myself.

Manny came into the kitchen where I was and asked me what is wrong.

"Don't talk to me", was all I said to him as I continued to search for my phone.

Shannon came down the stairs and Manny was about to ask a question, but I think her face gave him away because he said,

"So you told her anyway".

Shannon nodded at him and anger now controlled his face.

I said, "Don't you dare get mad at her Manny. She did the right thing by telling me even though it should have been done sooner. Where is my phone?"

"Duh Bella, remember you gave it to us. Here it is", Manny said.

I went over and snatched the phone out of his hand and went into the other room. I dialed Edward's number and it just rang until the voicemail came up. I was shocked, but I had to leave a message anyway.

Hey Edward, its Bella and I wanted to tell you that you were right about Shannon and Manny, but then again you are always right. Just call me or come over when you get a chance and I will explain everything to you. I would feel much safer if you were here with me…the phone fell out of my hand. Oh Jacob, you scared the crap out of me! You just hold on a minute while finish this message to Edward. I love you Edward and I will see you soon.

"What are you doing here Jacob", I said.

He said, "What? I can't come and visit my best friend and since I knew the bloodsucker was not here, I decided to come on over. You do have guests though, human guests." Yes I do have some old friends from Arizona. At that point Shannon and Manny came into the room. I introduced them to one another and I can tell that Jacob knew something was up because the way he was looking at me.

All of sudden, I started to get this bad feeling in my stomach. Something bad was about to happen. Before anyone had time to react, my kitchen window shattered and Jacob was on the floor. Something came through the window and hit him on the neck. I got down on the floor and asked,

"Jacob, are you okay? Wake up Jacob."

I was shaking him and shaking, but he wouldn't budge. I pulled something that looked like a needle out of his neck.

Manny and Shannon had become statues of fear because neither one of them moved a muscle. I was wondering to myself who would do something like this, but the people responsible walked through the door.

I asked, "Who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

Shannon said, "That's…that's…that's Black and Jimmy.

"Well I don't care if his name is Blue, he better leave my house. What did you do to Jacob", I said.

Black said, "He seemed like he would be more trouble for us, being so big and all, so we took him out with the tranquilizer gun. He will be fine in a couple of hours."

I told him, "My father is Chief of Police, and so I would advise you to leave before he comes here."

"He won't find any of us here because we are leaving", Black said.

I said, "You are crazy! I'm not going anywhere with you."

Black started saying, "Everyone is going with us. I am sure they have told you everything and whether you like it or not, you are now involved. Now Jimmy, take those hand cuffs and cuff the ladies to the stairs."

"Why", Jimmy said.

Black said, "We need to make sure they don't try to get away while we are putting this guy in the trunk of the car."

They cuffed Shannon and I together on my staircase and couldn't help but think about Edward. How I hoped he would come busting through the door and saving me like he did when James tried to kill me last year. What are we going to do? I know Alice can't see us because Jacob is around.

Shannon brought me out of my thoughts when she started crying saying,

"Bells I am so sorry. You have to believe me. I never thought that this would happen. Him coming here is…"

I cut her off saying, "Oh save it Shannon. You knew that something like this could have happened when you and Manny made the decision of coming here involving me in you mess. Now look what has happened. They have hurt my best friend and its all your fault.

I banged my hip against the staircase trying to release some of the anger when I came to realize that my cell phone was still in my pocket. I pulled the phone out of my pocket with my free hand and was about to call Edward. Then it hit me that I should text him so that they wouldn't hear me talking. I texted him saying:

_Edward PLEASE HELP ME!!! Two men have knocked out Jacob and have taken us hostage. PLEASE HURRY!!!_

_-Bella-_

The last thing I remember seeing was Message Sent before everything around me started to go black.

As my eyes started to slowly close, I whispered Edward's name into the darkness…

**A/N: So what did you guys think? You loved it, hated it, or torn between the two. Please speak your mind guys and let me know if you have any ideas that you want to see incorporated into the story. Also please check out my new story Looks Can Be Deceiving and review. **


	11. Chapter 10: Walking on Thin Ice

**A/N: Hey guys I know its been a while since my last update, but I had lost my will to write. I didn't know what direction the story was going to take. I got last minute inspiration from somewhere and was able to write this. Please just tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Also check out my other story Looks Can Be Deceiving. **

**Chapter 10: Walking on Thin Ice**

**Edward POV**

Leaving Bella on the doorstep was something I didn't want to do, but I knew she wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't go hunting. I also couldn't help the fact that I needed time away from her to think about things. I got in my car and was speeding to my house knowing that I would be there in no time.

It's hard to believe the things Bella said she has done. My Bella. I can't imagine her being drunk and partying around with the likes of friends like that. Talking back to Renee the way that she described is not the person I fell in love with and yet I wouldn't turn her away either. I was now parked outside my house when Alice's thought intruded in my head.

She was practically screaming at me saying,

"Hey Edward, are you done daydreaming about Bella? Can we please go right now?"

I love my favorite sister, but for her to be so small she sure is annoying. Sometimes I do not know how Jasper deals with her sometime, but I guess his calming ability comes in handy.

I said to her in a whisper, "Let me run up to my room first."

She said, "Yeah just don't forget your phone. I see you leaving it here."

I zoomed past my family to my room. I just needed a minute to myself. Different scenarios flashed through my head of Bella. It's still hard to imagine. I was caught in my thoughts again that I didn't notice Jasper there.

He said, "Are you alright man? Your emotions are all over the place."

"Yeah I am all right. Thinking about Bella as always", I said to him.

He said, "Well Alice is getting very impatient, but I am pretty sure you know that already."

I said to jasper laughing, "Yes I do. Lets not keep her waiting."

We went down the stairs and sure enough there was Alice waiting there tapping her foot. She quickly kissed Jasper and grabbed my hand and there goes our family in the distance.

We stopped at the driveway when Alice said,

"Race you to our usual spot."

Before I could answer her she was already gone. This is how all of our hunting trips would start out, as a race that Alice knew that I would win. She always seem to give herself a head start, but it never it never worked in her favor. I caught up to Alice in no time and she sighed to herself.

I laughed at her as I said,

"You didn't actually think you would beat me, did you? And you suppose to be psychic."

She stuck out her tongue at me and laughed. We both became aware of the wild deer that was around us and immediately let our senses take over. Alice took down two deer in no time and I was still finishing off the first one.

She noticed my lack of an appetite and came over to me and said,

"What are we going to do with you? Something is bothering you about Bella. What is it?"

"Alice, would you believe me if I told you that Bella use ro be an alcoholic? That she use to talk back to Renee", I asked her.

She had this look of confusion on her face.

She said, "Bella?"

I told her that some of the things that Bella told me would shock her but she is fine now. "I guess I am worried about the fact that I left her with the very people who got her hooked on it in the first place. I don't want her to fall back into that life style. You know it takes a lot to scare me Alice, but I am scared for her. Everything in me is telling me something is not right. I wish I knew why they were here."

That's when Alice looked at me and said,

"Don't worry Edward. Everything will be all right. You just have to be-"

She stopped talking all of a sudden. I figure she must be getting a vision and that's when she punched my arm.

She spoke saying,

"You left your phone anyway after I warned you not to leave it."

I laughed at her and said,

"I must admit that I was not in my right mind then and besides your husband kind of side tracked me."

Alice said, "Well Bella is trying to call you right now."

When she said that I immediately broke into a run back to the house and Alice was right behind me thinking,

"You could have said something before you just took off running on me."

We were back to the house in no time and I went past my family again to my room. I grabbed my phone and just as Alice said, I had a missed phone call, voice mail, and a text message. I listened to the voice mail first and what Bella said didn't surprise at all.

Apparently Shannon must have told her what's going on because she told me I was right, but then I heard Jacob's voice in the background and couldn't help but think the dog is there. Maybe its good that he is there because as much as I hate to admit it he loves Bella too and I know she is safe with him or so I thought.

I couldn't help smiling at the fact that Bella said that she loves me and all my worries melted away for a second. The next thing I saw brought anger to me when I read the text message. Bella stated that Jacob has been knocked out and they are being kidnapped, but she didn't say by whom. I immediately ran down the stairs to inform my family, but when I got down there they already knew what was going on based on their facial expressions.

I must have been squeezing my hand so hard that I didn't notice the phone crumbling to pieces in my hand. I saw Alice's vision of Bella get hit over the head after she sent me the message and lost my nerve. After seeing that I took off toward the direction of Bella's house and my family was not far behind me. We arrived at Bella's house in no time and searched the house. We were all in Bella's living room and there was no sign of anyone else in the house.

Esme broke the silence saying, "What has happened here? Do you guys smell that?"

I had to grip the staircase when I got wind of what Esme smelled. It was Bella's blood and man was it strong. It must have dripped when she was hit over the head. I thought back to that day when I had to save her from James in the ballet studio and he bit her on the arm. I sucked the venom out of her arm in time, but her blood was so appetizing that I thought I wasn't going to stop, but I did.

Carlisle brought me out my thoughts saying, "Edward, you have to focus my son. We must find Bella."

I was brought back to the task at hand rather quickly. I inhaled the room and I noticed the different smells around it.

I said, "Bella and the dog was her along with her two friends from Arizona. There are two scents that I do not recognize."

Jasper said, "It must be the kidnappers."

Emmett said sarcastically, "Duh Jasper. And here we thought it was someone else."

Rosalie smacked Emmett upside his head for acting silly at this time, which I was kind of glad.

Alice said, "That's enough you guys. We have to find Bella before something happens to her."

"Alice can you see her or anything for that matter", I asked.

She looked down to the floor as she spoke saying, "Sorry Edward, but with the dog being with her, I am practically blind. My best suggestion is we try to follow their scent as far as it goes."

Esme said, "Great idea Alice. Let's go."

The scent was first on the streets and then it suddenly was in the forest.

We were running through the forest and following the path of the scent when I didn't notice we were at the treaty line until I came face to face with a huge wolf.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review guys. Check out my story Looks Can Be Deceiving. I will try to update when I can.**


	12. Chapter 11: Allied for the Moment

**A/N: Hey guys, I had problems with this chapter because I couldn't figure out what to write. No worries though because the next chapter will probably be the last. Please review and let me know what you think. Check out my other story Looks Can Be Deceiving.**

**Chapter 11: Allied For the Moment**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to a blurry vision and couldn't really grasp my surroundings. I had to blink my eyes a couple of times to finally see clearly. I quickly felt a sharp pain radiating from my head. The smell of blood coming from my head was making me so sick to my stomach that I had to hold my breath to keep from passing out. I reached my hand up to assess the damage done to my head but I couldn't move my arms. It was only then that I realized I was handcuffed to both Shannon and Manny on the floor.

Jacob was still knocked out across the room tied up on the floor. They must have gave him some strong stuff. I tried struggling against the cuffs, but there was no use. I called out to see if Shannon and Manny was alert like I now was.

I asked them, "Did they knock you guys out too?"

Shannon said, "No, they just knocked you and your friend out."

I couldn't help but wonder why was that. I know why they probably knocked me out. I had managed to send a text message, but why Jacob and why didn't they knock out Shannon and Manny. Lots of other thoughts began to go through my head.

I know Edward should have gotten my message but they would be blind in trying to find me. With Jacob being here, there was no way Alice would be able to see me so they will have to follow my scent.

I can imagine that they both are beating themselves up over this. I heard someone unlocking the door. In walked the guy who was responsible for all of this.

He walked in and said, "Are you guys ready to talk now?"

I said, "Talk about what?"

He said, "They know what I am talking about. Where is my money that you guys owe me?"

Manny talked saying, "As we told you back in Phoenix, we don't have your money. We gave what we were supposed to give to Jimmy. Now the rest of this is not our problem." Black walked over to Manny and punched him in the jaw. Manny must have spit blood out his mouth because my stomach made a gurgling sound at the smell.

I said, "Why is Jacob and me needed here? This has nothing to do with us. You have who you want, so let us go." I know that sounded harsh, but they put me in a situation that they shouldn't have. This is the life I left behind. Edward is my life now.

Black said, "Oh but you are involved now. You can thank your so-called friends for that. You have seen our faces, so if this ends badly then there will be no witnesses."

I said, "You are not planning on letting us go, are you?"

"Yeah, I am going to let you go so you can run to your father, Chief of Police, and tell him everything. I'm not that stupid", Black said to me trying to be sarcastic.

"Could have fooled me", was what I thought I mumbled to myself until he came over and slapped me across the face. Man that really hurted. I could practically feel his fingerprints forming on the side of my face.

Right now I wish Edward was here to comfort me by putting his cold fingers where the hot ones now burned. I couldn't stop the tear that escaped my eye at this point. I realized at that point that the one thing I wanted the most was to be in Edward's arms.

Reality set in and I knew that will never be possible again because I wasn't getting out of this one alive.

**Edward POV (When Sam speaks it will be through Edward just to clarify.)**

It took me a second to realize why I was face to face with a wolf. I almost crossed the treaty line, which would have sparked a huge battle between vampires and wolves. A ferocious growl was coming from my chest, but I controlled it when Carlisle came and put his hand on my shoulder.

He said to me, "Son, now is not the time for this. We have to find Bella."

The wolf that I realized now as Sam thought, "Bella is in danger? Do you know where Jacob is? We know they came through here, but something doesn't seem right."

I said to him, "They have been kidnapped. By whom we do not know, but it appears they are in a Black Monte Carlo."

Sam said, "You are lying. Jacob would never allow himself to captured by anyone."

"Bella managed to text me and she said they had been kidnapped and that Jacob was knocked out. We couldn't understand what could have been strong enough to knock him out even in his human form until we found the needle at Bella's house and Carlisle confirmed it", I said.

Carlisle said, "Yes they drugged him and there was nothing that could have been done."

Sam said, "Your female vampire couldn't see this happening. I thought she was psychic or something. Is she slacking on your end?"

I loud hiss came from behind me and I knew immediately that is was from Alice.

I gave Alice a pleading look and said, "With Jacob being there, Alice couldn't possibly saw anything. All we know is we followed their scent here, which we believe they are here in La Push somewhere."

Carlisle said, "We were hoping you would grant us permission to search for Bella throughout your lands. We know that is a lot to ask from you, but please think of Charlie and Bella and Jacob's safety."

"In all these years we have not harmed any humans, so what makes you think we would start now, although I cannot make promises about the people who have kidnapped Bella", I said answering Sam's unspoken question.

Carlisle said, "It seems we will have to work together to get back our loved ones safely. Once we have them back we will never have to cross the treaty line again."

Sam said, "We will allow this right now because it will benefit both of us, but this doesn't change things. We will be with you at all times."

With that were running through La Push full speed ahead with the wolves on our heels. The stench of the wolves was overbearing, but I have to endure it for Bella. I hope she is ok.

If something were to happen to her, I know I couldn't go on living. She has brought light into my life that I never have been able to see before. I missed Bella so much and I can't help but blame myself for this situation. I shouldn't have left her alone with her "friends".

Jasper caught up to me and said, "Its not your fault Edward. I know what you are feeling right now and you can't blame yourself."

"Jasper, this is my fault. I had my suspicions, but I didn't act on them. Now Bella could be hurt or worse and its all my fault. We have to find her Jazz. Soon", I said.

He said, "We will find her. She will be back in your arms in no time."

I said, "Thanks Jazz. Now go comfort Alice because she blames herself for not being able to see this coming."

He nodded and went to Alice's side. That talk from Jasper helped me and gave me the new hope I needed. We will find you Bella and now I feel we are closer than ever. We stopped at a trail in the woods and I smelled Bella's scent stronger than ever.

Bella love, here we come!

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that. Next chapter might be the last. Please review and let me know what you think. It doesn't take long at all. Even if its one word, I don't care because it something. Also Check out my other story Looks Can Be Deceiving.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Race Against Time Part 1

**A/N: Hey every one thanks for all** **the reviews and alerts and etc. You guys are great. Sorry it took so long getting this chapter out, but I was busy. I said last chapter that this might be the last, so I decided to do a two part for the last chapter. I might also do an epilogue, but I don't know yet.**

**Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. Remember, no review is too small or too big so please just do what you do. Check out my other story ****Looks Can Be Deceiving****, I think you would like it. Review, review, and REVIEW…**

**Chapter 12: The Race Against Time Part 1**

**Bella's POV**

I wiped the tears from my eyes and new ones started to spill over. I have to be strong. If not for me, then for Edward. I don't want him to find my body and see my tear streaked face. Its funny how I said "Find my body". I have already killed myself. I knew exactly what would follow for Edward if I didn't survive this. He would find anyway possible to join me in the afterlife because he would always tell me how if I left this world there was no point of him living.

I wish there was some way to get out of this. If only Jacob would wake up. Surely he could get out of the rope with no problem. He wouldn't even have to phase. That was definitely powerful stuff they gave him to still be knocked out.

Black left the room and was replaced by his lame looking lackey Jimmy. He didn't look like he had the same smarts as Black, so maybe I could try and get into his head. I thought I would ask Shannon a question about him first.

I whispered to her, "Hey Shannon, what's the deal with this Jimmy? Is he as dumb as he looks?"

She said, "Sometimes but he has his moments. Why? What are you up to Bells?"

I said, "I don't know, but we have to do something."

Black came to the door and waved Jimmy over to him. He whispered something to him and went out the door. Then we heard another door close and I knew Black left the building. Now was the time to try and get into Jimmy's head.

I yelled, "Hey Jimmy, why are"- but he cut me off by telling me to shut up in a mean way. I pleaded with him by telling him to hear me out and when he didn't say anything I thought I should go ahead and continue speaking.

I said, "Look Jimmy, it doesn't seem like you wanted to have any part in this and I promise that I don't hold you responsible for this. You need to think right now. My father is Chief of Police and you just kidnapped his daughter. Now do you really want the police department, the FBI, and whoever else my dad could muster up to come and get you?"

I could see that my words were breaking through to him by the expression on his face. This was the moment I was waiting for. Jimmy can you please uncuff me and lead me to the bathroom.

He said, "I don't think that is a good idea."

I said, "Would you like it better if I pissed all over the floor? Trust me its not going to be pretty."

He said, "Okay. Enough with all your woman talk. I will take you to the bathroom." Jimmy walked over to the door and peeked out of it. My guess is he was checking to see if Black was anywhere in sight.

Shannon leaned over to me and said, "What are you doing Bella?"

I said, "Trying to get us out of here."

By this time Jimmy had returned and he started to undo my handcuffs right there. As he did that, I started to think of some techniques I could use to bring him down. The handcuffs were off and as he pulled on my arm to help me up, that's when I stomped on his feet as hard as I could.

He groaned in pain as then I kneed him in the groan and he immediately fell to the floor. I jumped of the floor and started kicking him and kicking him until he was knocked unconscious. I took the key out of Jimmy's pocket and threw them at Manny.

I yelled, "Guys, we need to get out of here before Black comes back."

I went over to Jacob and started to shake him, but it just wasn't working. He seemed to be in a deep sleep. I went out the door looking for somewhere to get some water to pour on Jacob's face in hopes that it will wake him up.

I found the bathroom and was getting water when I heard whispering and hushing noises. I peeked through the bathroom door to see who it was and found that it was Shannon and Manny trying to sneak out the door.

I said, "Where do you think you two are going?"

Manny said, "We are getting out of here and I suggest you do the same."

I maneuvered myself, so that I was standing in front of the open door where they stopped.

I said, "You guys aren't going anywhere. It's your fault that we are in this situation in the first place."

Both of them put their heads down in shame because they knew I was telling the truth.

"Now take this water and pour it on Jacob's face to try and wake him up."

They went back into the room and I started to search around trying to find a phone to maybe get in contact with someone on the outside, hopefully Edward. I spotted my phone, which happened to be on a corner. That wasn't very smart of them to leave it there.

The power to my phone had been shut off so I hurried to turn it back on as fast as I could. The phone came on, but my signal was not great so I moved closer to the window in hopes of getting more bars and it worked.

Without hesitation, I quickly dialed Edward's number and waited for him to answer.

He immediately spoke saying, "If you harm her in anyway, I will cause you pain in every way possible you stupid son of a Bitch."

Before he could go on him I spoke saying, "Edward calm down. Its me."

He said in a questioning tone, "Bella? Oh Bella it's great to hear your voice. Are you hurt?"

I said, "Yeah my head was bleeding from getting knocked out earlier, but it has stopped."

I heard a growl from the other side of the phone and I knew it was Edward and he was pissed.

He said, "I know. Alice saw it in a vision."

I said, "But how did she see it if Jacob was around? Ohhh."

Then it hit me. It must have been when they carried Jacob out of the house.

He said, "Speaking of Jacob, how is he? We have Sam and some of the other wolves here with us."

Wait a minute. Did he just say the wolves are there with them? I couldn't believe my ears, but now is not the time for these types of questions.

I said, "They shot him with some type of arrow and now he won't wake up. Its like he is in a deep sleep."

Edward said, "Yeah we found the arrow back at your house. Carlisle said it was some pretty powerful stuff. I believe we are close to you guys because your scent is so strong to me. You are somewhere in La Push forest, but its hard to figure out where by you visiting her so much.

I said, "Well unfortunately I can't be any help because I was knocked out the whole time and I know Shannon and Manny wouldn't know because they are not familiar with this place."

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and assumed it was Shannon or Manny, but that was a big mistake.

I said to whoever was behind me, "Did the water work?"

When they didn't answer, I quickly turned my head around and that's when everything happened so fast. The gun hitting me in the face, the phone sliding across the floor, the sound of Edward voice screaming my name out of the phone, and me hitting the cold hard floor. Black was back and he showed me no mercy.

He came over to me and said, "I knew you were going to be trouble from the moment I laid eyes on you. Stupid Bitch!"

Black started kicking me in the stomach repeatedly and then he got on top of me and started punching me in the face. I could feel the blood running down my nose. I was getting sick to the stomach and my vision started to blur. I wanted to scream so bad to Edward over the phone to come and save me from the pain, but I felt as if I couldn't find my voice.

Black interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Who is Edward? Your little boyfriend?He can't help you now."

He was still screaming at me, but after a while I couldn't hear him. I couldn't feel the pain that I once felt. Instead I felt numb and very still. I thought to myself, so this is what death feels like. I had to bring myself to see all my loved ones faces before I left this world.

I had to save Edward's face last for I wanted him to be the last image these eyes ever see before moving on. His face seemed so real to me, you know as of I could reach out and touch him. I can see him yelling at me telling me to fight for my life and to hold on.

I whispered to him saying, "I can't Edward. I just can't. Too tired."

With one long last look at Edward's face, my eyes closed as I lost the battle to the darkness and it took over my mind completely.

**A/N: Hey guys, so what did you think of that, HUH? I loved this chapter so much and I hope the feeling is mutual. Next chapter should be up soon, if I'm not too busy.**

**You already know what to do. Just review and let me know what you think! Please with Edward** **on top!!!**


End file.
